Valentine's Day
by sigmus19
Summary: "Knowing" how special this day is, Lon'qu decides to go and buy Lissa a gift. Because what sort of husband would he be if he doesn't buy his wife anything? Lon'qu/Lissa one-shot!


**Hello, and thank you for taking time out of your day to read my first fanfic! It may not be that good, but I want to see what you have to say about it. Constructive criticisms are always welcomed!**

* * *

><p>Lon'qu was almost certain that this flower shop had to have those creamy-white colored roses his wife was attracted to. He looked all over for them with haste, not wanting to spend anymore of his time left there. The swordsman noticed that the the white roses were placed in the corner of the shop along with the red and pink blossoms. Quickly, Lon'qu grabbed a bouquet of the creamy-white roses, wanting to just walk out of this living hell and be done with it. He took a few steps toward the shopkeeper before tossing the small pouch of gold at her. "H-Here," Lon'qu stuttered. "You can keep the change."<p>

"Don't you want your pou-" The swordsman nearly bolted towards the exit before the shopkeeper could ask him if he wanted the pouch back. The shopkeeper sighed. Judging the way how he payed for the flowers and left, the brunette doubted she won't see him again for quite some time. "Huh...'Wonder what's his problem…?" She said to herself.

Thank the gods for the freezing temperatures, as it assisted in the cooldown of his warm, flushed cheeks. The walk home wasn't long, since he and Lissa only live a mile away from the castle town.

Lon'qu did not care much for Valentine's Day; he found the holiday rather pointless to him. At the time, the swordsman had no partner because of his gynophobia, and he had no concern for one. To master the blade was his first priority and nothing else. He was prepared to live out the rest of his days alone, until Lissa came into his life and changed things around for him completely. He began to smile more frequently than what he used to when he was around the woman, and talked a little more to his male comrades. Soon enough Lon'qu's feelings for the princess were becoming too much for him to bottle up, so whether or not Lissa shared the same towards him, he had to let her know how he felt. He vowed to protect her for the rest of his days. _No more distance,_ Lon'qu mumbled to himself, a promise he also made to her. The swordsman was glad to have a chance to know Lissa, and he couldn't imagine a life where he was never assigned to be Lissa's bodyguard. Perhaps he was indeed fit for the job.

Lon'qu nervously approached the door, readying the words that were soon to leave his mouth. He knocked on the door twice, and almost immediately heard Lissa pouncing up and making her way towards the door. She didn't bother to ask who it was, as the tall figure shuffling around in place was enough proof to know that that was her husband.

"Welcome ba-" Lissa's lips parted in a gasp, her eyes drawn towards the white bouquet of flowers that were in Lon'qu's shaking hands. The swordsman cleared his throat in an attempt to not sound like a flustered mess. "H-Happy Valentine's Day, Lissa. I pondered on what to get you, then I remembered th-th-those flowers you were attracted to last week. Aren't they… beautiful? They remind me of you, Lissa. I never would have thought I could love again until you showed me how to. Th-Thank you for choosing me above all others…" Lon'qu shakily handed over the bouquet of flowers to the petite blonde, who took them with glee and held them close to her heart. He lowered his head down and gave his wife a chaste kiss on the cheek, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. _Gods, I must look like a fool..._

"Oh, Lon'qu… you're lucky my hands are full, they're the only things preventing me from kissing you right now!" Lissa wore a huge grin on her face, fighting the growing urge to toss the flowers in a vase and claim her husband's lips with hers. He blushed at her response, knowing that that peck on the cheek did little to satisfy Lissa. "Well that's all you get...for now," Lissa stepped aside so Lon'qu could enter the house. _What a shocker! I didn't expect Lon'qu to buy me something like this! He's such a sweetheart._ Lissa thought, placing her white roses in a detailed vase near her nightstand.

When Lissa thought that all was well and she was going to spend the rest of the afternoon with her husband, her head turned towards the sound of a sword sliding into its sheath. Lon'qu was preparing to leave... bring your wife flowers and leave on a holiday like this was downright cruel. Whether or not Basilio called for Lon'qu to work today, Lissa refused to spend her Valentine's Day alone without her husband. He was to remain at her side for the rest of the day. Lissa cleared her throat loud enough for Lon'qu to turn and face her. "Lon'qu! Just where do you think you're going?!"

The anger in her voice made him flinch. He's never seen the princess be so angry before. "B-Basilio demands my presen-" Lon'qu took a small step back as Lissa stomped her way into his personal space, yanking the sword from his hip and throwing it back in the corner of their bedroom. The blonde put her hands on her hips and stood in front of her husband. She could see how hard Lon'qu attempted to avoid her searing gaze but soon gave in. He locked eyes with Lissa, but he could feel her eyes burning through his own. The swordsman towered over her, her head just meeting his chest…

"Not today you are! You're spending the day with ME! I understand you have to work and all, but its Valentine's Day, and I want to spend today with the man I love!. So no work today, got it?" Lissa forcefully jabbed her index finger into Lon'qu's broad chest. She couldn't believe her husband. The nerve of him to bring her flowers and leave minutes later. How rude!

Lon'qu sighed in response. He never questioned Basilio about taking a day off on holidays, but he didn't mind working on one. "Fine...I suppose Basilio wouldn't mind if I spent the day off. I'm all yours for the remainder of the day, Lissa. What is it that you want to do?" Lon'qu asked.

Lissa's glare altered into a beaming smile as she leaned up, placing her hands on Lon'qu's cheeks and lowered his head down to steal a kiss on his lips. "Good! Owain's at school, we won't have to worry about him until later afternoon. How about a walk around town? We can buy lunch there, in case you get hungry." Lon'qu simply nodded. "That sounds fine. If you ever get cold, just ask for my coat and it's yours." Knowing how susceptible Lissa was to the cold, she couldn't go 10 minutes without asking the man for additional warmth. Lissa giggled, twirling over to her husband's side and hooked her right arm with his left. "Aw, you're such a gentleman!"

Even on a holiday of showing feelings of love, affection and friendship, Lon'qu was still bitter towards flattery. He mumbled, "Hmph… Flattery won't get you anywhere." It irritated Lissa when the swordsman would object to her praise, even after she assures him that she's being sincere. Lissa overheard his retort but decided to ignore it this time around. "Today's gonna be great, okay? Valentine's Day is way better spent with the person you love." Lissa winked up at Lon'qu who seemed to look away so she wouldn't notice the light blush rising to his cheeks.

...From stargazing to simply enjoying each other's company, Lon'qu learned that Valentine's Day wasn't as bad as he presumed. It felt like every other day when he had days off or when he decides not to train for a few hours, but to Lissa, today was special. She did not expect a lovely gift from the swordsman, and guilt shrouded over her once she realized that Lon'qu had no gift of his own. Lissa mentioned this to him when they were cuddled up on a bench near town, staring up at the night sky.

Lon'qu shook his head in denial. "That wont be necessary," He assured her as he ran his hand over her back and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"During our war campaign against Plegia, the gods above have awarded me with the greatest gift I could ever ask for, and it was you, Lissa. I'm honored to be at your side." Lissa smiled to herself at how affectionate he could be at times like this. His kind words was all the princess needed to hear to know that he loved her back with all his being. "Oh, Lon'qu," She cooed, snuggling into Lon'qu's side. "You're too good for me, I swear. You make me feel like a sap in comparison!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of it. This took longer than it should have been. I had homework and stuff to deal with so I started typing this out on Thursday and didn't finish until Saturday. Writing this wasn't that hard, but I do know I have to expand my vocabulary quite a bit. Most of my FE fanfics will be of this pairing, since it's my favorite pairing in the game. Lon'qu is my favorite character, and I can't see him paired with anyone else other than Lissa. Something about the two is just perfect, I don't know what it is. I see little of this pairing on this site and I said to myself that I was going to contribute to writing more Lon'quLissa, but I haven't done it until now. So uh yeah, time to get up off of my lazy ass and start writing some. Most of my stories are going to be short ones like these, I'm not on that level to where I could write like chapters or something. I'm not that good of a writer(yet) for that...**

**Like I said, whether they're good or bad, constructive criticisms are much welcomed.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
